The Next Ninja Generation!
by Ao Hana
Summary: It's now twenty nine whole years after Naruto and co. graduated from the ninja academy, their kids are now Genin. What's this, Hidden Village In The Shadows? The Kagekage is a former member of the sound four?
1. The Next Generation!

I just love future fanfictions, so I have to type one up myself... Also, if I can get my stupid scanner working (which my little brother messed up) I'll draw and scan pictures of the original characters, though anybody is welcome to making their own drawings and sending them, the links'll be on my profile page if you do send some...

Okay, now for the story-ly details.

_Summary: Orochimaru has been dead for a while and Sasuke came back, now it's about twenty-nine years since Naruto and co. became Genin, but now there's a new threat, will the new generation of ninja be able to handle it?_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Naruto characters, but all of the characters that you don't recognize are not mine unless I state that my friend made them up or something like that... This disclaimer is only going to be right here, so don't bug me when it doesn't pop up in other chapters._

Okay, now that all that boring stuff is over with, let's start this story!

* * *

"Seishou! G-get down here q-quickly or you won't h-have time to get to the a-academy before th-the meeting for n-new Genin!" Hinata called from downstairs, sometimes their youngest daughter could be so much like an old acquaintance of hers, Shikamaru, that it was surprising that she was her and Naruto's child.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" There were rushed steps heard above her head and then going down the stairs. Seishou ran into the kitchen where she grabbed a piece of bread, she was about to rush back out of the room and out the front door when Hinata said something.

"Let me make s-sure you look okay, Seishou..."

She just sighed and turned around so her mother could make sure that she didn't look like a mess, not that she didn't always look like a bit of one with her always-messy blonde hair that was in a style like Hinata's when she had been younger. She was wearing a black shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows over an orange fishnet shirt that went to in the middle of her lower arm where it was met by bandages that went down the rest of her arm and on her hand, only leaving her fingers not having anything on them. Seishou was also wearing her usual pants that went down to her mid-shins where the rest of her legs were covered by bandages until they met the generic shinobi sandals which were black in her case.

Her headband (which had an orange sash) was tied around her left leg, opposite of her shuriken holder. "Can I leave now, _kaa-san_! You were the one who was worried about me being late."

"Yes, you can l-leave... Just m-make sure y-y-you're nice to your n-new teammates and s-sensei." Hinata said, if she were a different sort of person, she would've noted that her daughter looked like she was ready for Halloween, but since she wasn't that sort of person, she didn't say anything. Though, she did wish her husband could've been there to send Seishou off also.

* * *

"Hn... I'm surprised you two even made it through the Genin exam. Why did you even finish so late anyway, the rest of us graduated the academy when we were younger." Minku said, sitting at the breakfast table that morning. She was the oldest of all the Uchiha kids, currently being seventeen years old.

Both of the twins, Torai and Sunao, just sat there and ate the oatmeal that they'd gotten for breakfast. They were identical twin boys, though there was one way you could tell them apart, Torai had decided to wear his headband around his forehead and Sunao wore his around his neck. They were the second youngest, the only one being younger was a girl who was currently five years old, though she had already started in the academy.

"Minku, I think you should be quiet... You know what they're like when they have a temper tantrum..." The second oldest, a boy, said. He was 15 years old, though he seemed to have the most reason out of all of the siblings.

"Shut up, Yue." A thirteen year old girl, Arai, said. "They're the weakest links in this family, I'm only 13 and I'm one of the higher ranked ANBU! They're only a year younger than me and they're only just graduating the academy!"

"Can you all just give it a rest." Sakura said, she had heard them bickering and had came in to stop it before their whole house was destroyed. "It doesn't matter who's the strongest or weakest, their ninja skills just developed later than all of yours. You know your father graduated the academy when he was twelve, and I did too."

Everybody was quiet then and decided that their oatmeal was more interesting than anything else, making it a good time to describe what all of them looked like. Starting with the oldest, Minku. She was the head of the ANBU, having held the position since she was fourteen, and had graduated the academy at the age of eight. Her hair was basically a dark blue version of Sakura's, though the ends of her bangs were bubble gum pink. Her eyes were dark green, and she had been able to activate the Sharingan since she was seven.

Then there was the family's voice of reason, Yue. He was also in the ANBU but at a lower rank that Minku and Arai, and he graduated the academy when he was ten. Basically he was a carbon copy of Sasuke except for the fact that he had the bubble gum pink hair of his mother. He'd gotten his Sharingan when he was thirteen.

Often the most antagonistic out of the whole family, there was Arai. She was just a girl Sasuke, even with the same hairstyle, and was considered that generation's prodigy, having activated her Sharingan for the first time when she was five and graduating the academy when she was seven.

Then there are the twins, or the 'Uchiha Failures' as called by Arai. They also looked like Sasuke but had their mother's green eyes. Both of them just graduating the academy and not having their Sharingan yet.

Then there's the youngest, Shinsei, who started in the academy when she was four and hadn't gotten her Sharingan yet. She looks like a girl version of Yue, basically.

"Torai, Sunao, you better get going unless you want to be late for the meeting for the new Genins..." Sakura said, after quite a long, uncomfortable silence. Both of them stood up and walked to the front door in the living room, out of view of everybody else, though everybody in the kitchen could hear them call out "_Sayonara_!" before they left.

* * *

"Congrats on graduating from the academy when you're ten, shrimp." Neji Hyuuga and Tenten's son, who was also the oldest kid in the family, Tadatori, said while poking his younger sister in the arm.

"Shut up, and don't call me shrimp." Lian said, swiping her older brother's hand away.

Tenten just sighed and decided to say something before they started to maul each other like they had done on several occasions. "Tadatori, Lian, stop fighting and eat your breakfast." Oh well, at least just before Hinata decided to leave the clan after marrying Naruto she'd decided to make Neji the head of the clan (despite the protests of the elders) and he'd gotten rid of the branch and main houses so neither of her kids had the caged bird seal on their foreheads.

Tadatori was pretty normal for a Hyuuga, though he was a bit more... loud... though he had all of the arrogance. He had dark chocolate brown hair that was about to his mid back and he always had it tied in a pony-tail. Being 15 years old he was the oldest in the family, though he hadn't mastered any of the stronger Hyuuga techniques yet. Like all Hyuuga's, he has the Byakugan. Just as a random thing, he was named by Neji.

Then there's his younger sister, Lian, who is currently 10 years old and has graduated from the ninja academy already. She wore her hair like Tenten's and had the Byakugan eyes of her father. She's already able to do the Kaiten and is working on Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (with Tadatori often being the practice dummy, though she wasn't really good at it yet so it didn't do any real damage.). Lian was named by Tenten, which explains the fact that it's a Chinese name.

Tadatori often dressed in the usual Chuunin clothes, since he's unoriginal (haha), and Lian would wear a black Chinese style shirt with red embroidery and red at the edges of the shirt (at the end of the sleeves at and the bottom) with golden embroidery, and wore black shin length pants with bandages on both of her legs and her right arm.

"Lian, you better get going or you'll be late for the Genin meeting." Tenten said, after looking at the clock.

"Okay. _Sayonara_, _kaa-san_, _tou-san_, Tadatori_-baka_-_nii_-_san._"

* * *

It was eight fifty and most of the new Genin were already in the classroom where they would be told (once again) the basic rules about being a ninja, and then what team they were on.

Lian walked into the classroom and started trying to find a place to sit, since there was an open seat next to Torai and Sunao she just decided to sit there, but what a mistake that was as a few gossiping girls walked into the classroom, Seishou being one of them.

"Hey, Hyuuga girl! Get out of my seat, I'm sitting next to Torai-_kun_ and Sunao_-kun_ today!" One of the girls said, trying to tug Lian out of her seat by the arm, though she didn't budge.

So, she was tugged and pulled, trying to get pushed out of the seat, though she still didn't budge, why should she give them the joy of actually getting to sit next to the 'hotties' as they were called, of the year._ I don't see why they're supposedly so awesome, anyway._

That was when Seishou walked up, apparently she had some authority over all of the girls because they let her through easily... Maybe it was just the fact that she was the daughter of the Rokudaime Hokage, or some other strange reason, but she was let through easily.

"Look, Lian-chan... I'm older than you, and I'm the daughter of the Hokage, so I should get to pick my seat before you get to pick yours." She reasoned, though it wasn't very good. "So get your ten-year old butt out of my seat."

Lian still sat there, doing her best to ignore the girls. Just before Seishou was going to start yelling her head off their sensei, (who happened to be Shikamaru), walked into the room and told everybody to sit down in an open seat.

Seishou just sat in the next seat back, and Lian could see her glaring at the back of her head the whole time, since she had activated her Byakugan just to make sure none of the girls (who had all chosen seats pretty close) didn't try anything strange.

They all listened as Shikamaru explained the basic rules of being a ninja (in which his own son fell asleep), some eagerly wondering who they'd be put on a team with, the others completely not wanting to be on a team at all, and the others feelings in between.

"Now I will announce the teams..." Shikamaru said, taking a piece of paper out of the pocket of his Chuunin vest. "Team number one: Uchiha Torai, Uzumaki Seishou..."

"Hah! In your faces!" Seishou called out, standing up and laughing, since she was on the team with one of the twins.

"... and Hyuuga Lian." Shikamaru finished up, causing Seishou to instantly sit down and sulk, while Torai still sat there stoically. Shikamaru had already said the next team (while Seishou was sulking) and went onto team number three. "Team number three: Nara Shindoi, Inuzuka Kawa, and Aburame Hachi. Team number four: Uchiha Sunao, Akimichi Kochou, and Mizuka Sakana"

He continued saying all the teams up to number ten, when they were dismissed to other random classrooms to wait for their _sensei_s. Team One walked to their assigned classroom (room number 124) and took random positions around the room to wait for their sensei.

"I can't believe people like us got stuck on a team with a ten-year old!" Seishou said, talking to Torai like Lian wasn't even there. "I mean, we must've ranked higher than her in all of our classes!"

"For your information, Seishou, I ranked first out of all the graduating students, so shut your big trap and sit quietly." Lian said, she was sitting in one of the further away school desks and had her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"That _can't_ be true. I know for a fact that both of the Uchiha hotties ranked higher than you!"

"Actually, I ranked last... And Sunao ranked in the middle, though after you, Seishou..." Torai said, twitching once as he said it, like he was ashamed (which he was) to say it.

Seishou just stood there, shocked at the information. That was when they all heard the sliding door start to open, looking over to see who their sensei was going to be.

* * *

Yes, that chapter was boring, I know. It'll get better once they start their test to see if they become actual Genin. It'll be cool, and interesting, and not boring. Just as a random thing, I'm going to put the translations of everybody's names and why they're named that (only a few of them have reasons).

Seishou - energy, she's very energetic, which you'll see as the story moves on.

Minku - Mink, well, since she was the oldest I looked up what other meanings for Itachi there were, and I saw it ment mink also, so I looked up what mink means, and then it only had itachi and minku, so I chose minku.

Yue - reason, since he's the voice of reason in his family I looked up 'reason'.

Arai - rude, since Arai is a really rude character, she got a name that means rude.

Torai - Just a random Japanese boy name that I looked up.

Sunao - See the explanation for Torai.

Shinsei - There are several meanings, but I looked up 'pure' for the name. If you didn't guess, Sakura named her.

Tadatori - free bird, Neji named him, what else would he think of first? Heh.

Lian - in Chinese it means Lotus. Tenten got help from Lee while naming her.

Shindoi - tiresome/bothersome, hah, I bet Shikamaru said 'shindoi' but the doctors thought it was his kids name.

Kawa - fur, ... I couldn't think of anything better.

Hachi - bee, There weren't any words for 'beatle' in the online Japanese to English dictionary I was looking on, so I decided to look for 'bee' and that's what I got.

Kochou - butterfly, chou means butterfly, so I looked up butterfly and found another thing that would work for a boys name.

Sakana - fish, Mizu means water, and I just added the ka onto the end randomly, so I looked up fish since fish swim in water, and that's what I got.

At the end of later chapters if new characters are introduced there will be a name list, and for the techniques you'll find here in the lower authors note. It'll say the technique name, the translation, and what it does.

Just as a note, all ideas for a different title are welcome in your reviews! I couldn't really think of a title.

Until the next chapter of this (or any of my other stories), Ja ne!


	2. Teamwork! Or Lack Thereof

Okay, if things seem a little off this chapter it's because I'm seriously ticked off as I'm writing this because a fanfiction that I've been reading for the past two days ended it's latest chapter in a cliff hanger and I turn to typing stories up when I'm upset... So... Yeah...

**Begun:** 8:25PM 10/30/05

**Finished: **6:03PM 11/04/05

* * *

_LaDeDo - Yes, cliff hangers are evil, especially when you've been reading that fiction for almost two days straight and the thing that is going to happen next is really big!... Okay, sorry... Um... I'm glad you like it so far, just so you know, their sensei is going to be somebody already known, because I don't really feel like making up somebody new right now... Though it'll make it interesting._

_Shang - Woah... Long review... Onto the Hinata thing, who said she was still unsure, once you start stuttering as a habit it's hard to get rid of (I know from personal experience... I still stutter even though I'm always sure of myself and confident and such.). And to the Shikamaru thing, he was just too lazy to enter the Jounin Exam (which will be explained later in this story) _

_I actually read your future fic on another account in the past and reviewed on it, just as a note, I have a future fic on my old account, also. I'll have to check for updates, though, since I haven't in a while._

_You hardly know anything about Seishou yet, you'll see what she's truly like in later chapters, mostly in the Chuunin exams. Most bullies are usually acting different on the outside than they're feeling on the inside._

_Heh, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, but I should probably wrap this up since it's a whole half a page. I hope you'll like this next chapter, and yes, the only reason everybody is so old is I had to have some sort of explanation for all of the Uchiha children. If you do the math, they had Minku when they were 24, which is still pretty young. Eh, I hope I didn't bore any other people who bothered reading this! _

Okay, that was long... Now time for the actual story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Teamwork, or Lack Thereof. 

"Hey everybody!" Yamanaka Ino said, practically skipping into the room. All of the newly appointed Genin's jaws dropped at least a little bit. Their _sensei_ just had to be somebody they already knew, didn't it. "This is going to be so awesome since Shikamaru-_kun_ already had you guys, so I already know what you can do and such... And we don't need introductions..."

"Ino-_sensei_..." Lian said, standing up. "Please get to the point, I want to go home."

"Awww... Baby want's a nap?" Seishou said, smirking and crossing her arms.

"Like you should be talking... I'm still the same height as you." Lian said, sticking out her tongue in a child-like manner before turning away and sticking her nose up in the air.

That made Seishou snap, she jumped at Lian who just stepped out of the way, only to be jumped at again. The second time Ino stepped between them and stopped Seishou with one hand. "I can already tell that teamwork is going to be a problem for this team..." Ino sighed as she walked out of the room saying, "Follow me...".

Ino had lead her team to a training area with several different types of landscapes. There was even a small section of man-made mountains and a small desert portion. "Okay, if you three can land one hit on me each I'll let you actually become Genin, whoever doesn't land one hit on me by 3PM will go back to the academy for another year."

_B-but, if I get separated f-from Torai-kun I'll n-never have a c-ch-chance at him! I need to make sure Lian doesn't pass though!_ Seishou though, looking at Ino with a horrified look.

_Hn... If I don't pass this my family will never let me live this down, I have to become a Genin this year!_ Though you couldn't see it without looking at his eyes, Torai had flames burning in his eyes.

_No problem, Seishou will probably try to keep me from landing a hit on Ino-sensei, but she's just a small stepping stone for my goal._ Lian was standing there with a stoic expression, though there was the slightest bit of a smirk on her face.

"Ready, begin!" Ino said, the three Genin jumped away to find different hiding spots to plan.

(A/N: Okay, this is the third time I've had to start this last part over because my little brother just will randomly come up and close this and it doesn't save and I'm so sorry, but sorry for the late update. Eh-heh...)

Closing her eyes and counting to thirty Ino gave the kids a chance to hide. _29... 30!_ Ino opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that everybody had hid well. She couldn't even tell where each of them had gone._ Might as well start with the most common area, the forest._

She walked into the forest area, though she didn't notice anything strange. A few minutes later a twig snapped behind her. Quickly spinning around she saw Lian standing there, but there wasn't a twig in sight.

"Sorry, akachan." Seishou stepped out from behind a tree with a piece of a broken twig in each of her hands, smirking.

"Don't call me a baby." Lian said, scowling at the older girl.

"What else would I call you?" She was still smirking, apparently they'd both forgotten about their own sensei just standing there watching them exchange insults.

"I don't know, but I know what I could call _you_, bakamono."

"Akachan."

"Dobe."

"Osanago"

"You know, girls. You could've been trying to attack me in the past five minutes instead of verbally insulting each other and possibly hitting me." Ino said, standing there with her arms crossed, somehow managing to look bored and amused at the same time.

Both scowled at their sensei before simultaneously rushing at her, though Seishou kicked Lian down about half way there, causing herself to lose her balance and tumble to the ground, landing right at their sensei's feet. "Itai..."

There was a sound of rustling leaves above the two, and Ino looked up to seen Lian trying to do a flying-kick of sorts. Ino jumped out of the way just in time, and Lian ended up kicking Seishou's head into the ground.

"DAMNIT! It's war now, akachan!" Seishou said, getting up from the ground with a bloody lip and a bit of a nose bleed. She launched herself at Lian, tackling her knees and causing her to fall down. Lian kicked Seishou in the stomach and she rolled off.

Lian still had a smirk on her face while she was taking out a kunai. "How can it be a war if we already know the winner?"

Seishou had also stood up and was holding her own kunai. "Arrogance will be your downfall, akachan." Both of them jumped at each other and were caught in a stalemate, neither of them being able to push the other back.

"Ninja handbook, section fifteen: Never underestimate your opponent!" Lian said, taking one of her hands and reaching behind her back, opening one of the scrolls attached to the belt that also held her kunai pouch slightly and using the blood from her thumb (which she'd cut on her own kunai) and summoning a wakizashi. Lian swung the blade around, Seishou just barely jumping back in time.

"What the hell! That's cheating, akachan!" Seishou already looked tired, and Lian was just as tired but was better at hiding it.

"No, it isn't. As I said, never underestimate your opponent. They might have a trick up their sleeve that could just be the end of you."

They heard a shout from about a yard away from them just as Lian had started running at Seishou, ready to strike. "Reikonseichuu no jutsu!" Both of their bodies froze at that moment and moved into a regular standing position. They could turn their heads, but basically nothing else.

"Look, you two. Since you can't settle your differences peacefully and actually bother to do what was assigned to you you're going to be sitting out for the rest of the test. Basically, you automatically fail and will be sent back to the academy. Seishou, I know you're father is going to be greatly disappointed, and both your mother and father, Lian." Both of them turned their heads to see their new sensei making an unfamiliar handseal.

Lian sighed and her Byakugan deactivated, Seishou's did also. (Remember, they're both part of the Hyuuga gene pool!) Ino started walking away and their bodies automatically started walking along also. "I'm dead... I'm so dead." Lian said, her wakizashi still in hand.

"You're lucky, your father isn't the freaking Hokage!" Seishou snapped at her, glaring.

"Yeah, but my chichiwa is the former head of the ANBU and my hahawa is the best weapons user in all of Konoha! They hold me to high standards!" Lian yelled back, really wishing she could just tear Seishou's lips of so she wouldn't talk back.

Thankfully she didn't, because they'd reached the starting spot for the test where three large stumps had appeared somehow. "I got this idea from when my best friend explained her sensei's first test to them. You'll both be tied to these logs until the test is over. I hope both of you know how to eat with your feet, because you'll have to if you want any lunch."

Both of them were tied to the tree, not fighting even though the jutsu their sensei had used had lifted, each of them were thinking of what the consequences might be for failing this.

"Got you!" A voice called as they heard their sensei make a scream of surprise behind them, thanks to their Byakugan's they each were able to look through the stumps they were tied to, and the sight was surprising.

Torai had snuck up behind their sensei on the way there, and had caught her by surprise, landing a kick right on her back. He was flung away easily, though he had got her. Ino sighed. "Well, you got me, since both of your _former_ teammates have both already been disqualified the test is over, go and sit in front of that middle stump and wait while I get your lunches."

He walked around and sat down, while Ino walked and picked up three boxed lunches and sat one in front of each of her students along with some chopsticks. Torai easily opened up his lunch and started eating the rice that was in there.

Growls came from both Seishou and Lian's stomachs, causing all four of the people there to have large anime-style sweat drops on the back of their heads. "Well, I'll be back soon you three. Torai, no feeding those two no matter how much they beg or plead. Well, ja ne." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lian started trying to get her sandals off so she could use her feet to use the chopsticks and eat her food. She eventually had gotten the lunch box open and had the chopsticks between her toes, but was having trouble grabbing anything. Seishou just watched trying not to laugh and Torai kept eating his lunch, though he looked like he was trying to not laugh.

"Shut up, at least I'm trying to eat something Seishou, I can hear your stomach growling from here." She had picked up a piece of sushi and switched the chopsticks from her foot to her hand and bent her elbow so she just needed to lean forward a little bit to get the sushi in her mouth. Right after she put the sushi in her mouth the chopsticks slipped out of her hand. "Damnit."

"Akachan, just give it up... Ne, Torai-kun, will you feed me? Onegai shimasu?" Seishou decided to try and beg, since her stomach was rumbling almost constantly.

Lian glared as Torai just sighed and nodded, crawling over there (since nobody really stands up after sitting down if they only need to move a few feet) and opening up her lunch box and grabbing the chopsticks, feeding her some of the rice. Seishou stuck out her tongue after the first bite while facing Lian before turning back to take another bite.

"'Ne, Torai-kun, will you feed me? Onegai shimasu?'" Lian imitated Seishou in a snobby nasal voice and 'hmph'ed afterwards, turning her face away from the other two. She hadn't realized that Torai had crawled over there after a few minutes until he forced the chopsticks with rice held between them into her mouth.

"The point of this whole thing is teamwork, we were supposed to work together, and now I'm helping to 'save' you by feeding you, like one should do on a mission while his or her teammate can't feed themself." Torai forced another bit of rice into her mouth. "The friend Ino-sensei was talking about was my mother, who was on the same team as my father when they were my age. My mother told me that Ino-sensei was planning to do this test, I didn't get a chance to tell you because you were fighting so much."

Though it sounded like he should say more, he didn't. As he turned to crawl back to where Seishou was Ino popped up looking really angry. "Torai! I told you not to feed them!"

"I'd explain what I just explained to Lian and Seishou again if I didn't know you'd already heard it, you were standing behind that tree behind us the whole time." He pointed to a tree that was really close to where they were, in easy hearing distance.

Her face stayed angry for another few seconds before breaking into a huge smile. "You all pass! Teamwork is one of the most important things on a mission, from the ones you'll take while still a Genin, to the missions that you'll take if any of you ever become ANBU."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! You mean we _pass_!" Seishou yelled, also smiling the huge smile that her father had practically made famous. There was even a small smile on both Lian and Torai's faces.

Ino nodded and continued, explaining what they were going to do. "Tomorrow you all need to be here at seven A.M. for your first mission. Though you won't be fighting anybody you'll still need your shinobi gear for different reasons that you'll find out tomorrow. You're all dismissed."

"Hai." They all replied simultaneously, even surprising their selves, before walking off for the entrance/exit of the training area and leaving, thinking about what would happen the next day.

* * *

... Gah, that's my third time having to type the last three fourths of this chapter. Oh well, I DID finish it now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, despite it's late-ness. Here's a little Japanese dictionary thing for the japanese words I put into this chapter that aren't basic things like 'sensei' or 'hai'. There's also the techniques used after that.

Bakamono - fool

Itai - pain, used as 'ouch'

Akachan - baby

Osanago - baby/little kid

Wakizashi - short sword

Chichiwa - father

Hahawa - mother

Ja ne - See you later

Onegai shimasu - roughly translates as 'Pretty please?' -cough-

Reikonseichuu no Jutsu - Soul Control Technique (... an unintentional rhyme there)

Make sure you review, or I'll go Itachi on you! (Haha, I made another rhyme, a strange/funny one, too.)

You're strange rhyming authoress, Ao Hana.


	3. What, These Are Missions?

Haha, I started typing this just after I posted the previous chapter. I'm bored to death and home alone, so what am I supposed to do instead of typing more chapters! Hahaha. I probably won't have (m)any reviews before I finish typing this, so... Yeah.

_Shang - Haha, good idea... Or there's an awesome trick I heard from my friend where you duct tape a person to their bed and put whipped cream on their hand and then tickle their nose and they'll put their hand on their face and not be able to get up to clean it off..._

_#1: Yeah, but you know how Sakura is... She's just the sort of person/mother who'd find out something only to tell it to her kids. At least in my opinion, my Mom's like that and she just seems like Sakura, which is a REALLY strange thought now that I think of it._

_#2: It's because he TAUGHT them that... So... Yeah. Basically they all know that now and Ino is nice (contrary to popular belief) so she decided to let them pass._

_And onto the Ino-being-higher-ranked-than-Shikamaru thing, you'll see Ino have a flashback sometime during the Chuunin Exam that'll show them in theJounin__Exam and will show how Shikamaru is still a Chuunin and what-not._

Just as a warning, I'm listening to 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani over and over and over again since I'm extremely bored so this chapter may seem a bit different... But, I'm also listening to 'Way Away' by Yellow Card (an awesome song).

**Began:** 7:00PM 11/04/05

**Finished: **6:10PM 11/09/05

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: What? These Are Missions?

It was just ten minutes before seven and all three of the Genin were arriving, each of them appearing in a different mood. Seishou still looked half asleep and could barely walk straight, Lian looked like she was in an extremely bad mood, and Torai looked indifferent.

"Y-y-you're s-seriously g-g-going to d-do m-mi-missions l-looking like t-th-tha-that?" Seishou said, stumbling as she met with the other two in the middle of the training area while pointing at Lian.

It was a legible statement, since Lian looked like she'd just been dragged through the whole city backwards. Her buns were coming undone and she just looked plain bedraggled. "Shut up, Miss. mismatching socks."

Seishou looked down and saw that she _was_ wearing one neon pink sock and one neon green one. Why she had socks of those colors? Nobody knows.

"Can't you two stop bickering just for today?" Ino said, walking up to them with her hands on her hips. "Once we start going on bigger missions you'll have to work together a lot, and especially for the Chuunin Exam. If you two don't work together for that you guys will never become Chuunin." She received one glare, one blank look, and one scowl. "Okay, your first mission is going to be searching for the client's puppy in the local woods."

"Searching for a _puppy_?" Seishou said, the statement had apparently woken her up. "Why the heck do we have to look for a damn _puppy_ for a mission?"

"Just because." Torai said, chancing a glance at her. _How the heck did she become a Genin if she didn't even know we'd have to start with easy missions like this?_

"You three will be handling the mission on your own, I'll be stationed just outside of the woods with my headset, contact me and your teammates if you spot the target or any clues to where he might be." Ino said, handing each of them a headset then putting on her own and turning it on. "Okay everybody, go!"

The three kids ran off in front of her while she tailed right behind, they reached the woods in no time, and Ino found a place to stand in one of the trees closer to the outside. In less than five minutes she got the first report.

« Paw prints spotted heading West South West approximately one hundred meters and thirty degrees North from starting position. » Torai reported.

_Hm, that kid already knows the correct format for reporting location. I thought they didn't go over that in the academy unless it was specifically requested. Whatever, nothing less is expected from Sakura and Sasuke's kid. _Ino thought, before replying. « Okay. Lian, Seishou, did you get that? »

« Hai. » Both of the girls replied at the same time and you could almost _hear_ them scowling.

There were about fifteen minutes before another message. « Target spotted! He's about two hundred fifty meters and five degrees South from the starting position! » Seishou's voice practically bursted all of their eardrums.

« Torai, Lian, both of you go to the position she stated, Seishou, make sure that the target doesn't get out of the area. »

« Hai. » All of them replied, and through her earphones Ino heard some barking so she knew that Seishou wasn't just trying to get recognition or anything like that.

It was just thirty seconds before the next message came. « I've met up with Seishou. » Torai, of course.

« I've also met up with the bakamono. » Ino had a clearly visible anime-style sweat drop on the back of her head. _Those two are never going to get along are they?_

Though it wasn't intentionally meant to be heard over their headsets Ino heard Torai say, « Both of you just shut the hell up, we're going to scare that dog away and we'd have to start all over again. »

The dog was currently stuck between all of them, and the three Genin were in a triangle-like formation around it. Both Lian and Seishou spoke at the same time. "I've got it!" Each of them jumped at the dog and crashed into each other. The only good thing about that? They landed on top of the dog, who was now trapped.

Torai sighed and said over his headset, "Target captured, Ino-sensei. Um... Lian and Seishou are unconscious also." He heard Ino sigh at the other end of the connection.

"I'll be right there so we can take out of the forest and wait until they wake up." It was just a second before she poof-ed into the area. "Okay, you get the dog and I'll get Lian and Seishou." Torai picked up the puppy and unconsciously started petting it and scratching it behind the ears while Ino lifted both of the girls up and put them each over a different shoulder.

They were about half way back when each of them started partially coming to their senses. "This was your fault, bakamono."

"No, it was yours akachan."

"Baka."

"Akachan."

"Can both of you just shut up for one hour?" Torai said, glaring at both of them.

"Oh, yeah. I'm scared of a boy petting a puppy." Lian said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't talk to Torai-kun that way!" Seishou yelled, reaching over and hitting Lian over the head. She would've hit Seishou back if she hadn't leaned just out of her reach.

"Hn, boy crazy bakamono." Lian faced away from Seishou, secretly glaring at her through the back of her head with her Byakugan.

"Both of you be quiet or I won't even try entering you in the Chuunin Exam coming soon." Ino said, that shut each of them up since each of them _knew_ they just had to be in the Chuunin Exam, and Torai was glaring at them in a 'If-either-of-you-say-one-more-word-you're_-dead_' way.

"Now we're going to go get your second mission, if you didn't already know you have to have eight missions of any level finished before you can be entered into the exam. If you two don't get along we'll never finish the eight missions since I plan for the last one to be a C-rank mission." Ino put the two girls down since they'd reached the outside of the forest. "We're not far from the building where we get the missions, so try not to make a commotion on the way there."

They arrived at the building without any troubles, except for Seishou and Lian constantly glaring at each other. They walked into the room where they received missions. "Ohayo, Hokage-sama." Ino said, smiling.

"You don't need to be so formal, Ino, I've known you since we were in the academy. So do they need a new mission?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah, Torai has the puppy from the last mission." Torai put the puppy down and it ran to who they guessed his owner was.

"Okay, and so you don't have to bother coming back here after every mission I'll give you the next three that are open. You'll be babysitting for Tarahashi-san first, that'll take about two hours, afterwards you'll be gardening for Soraki-san, and then more gardening for Kinaita-san." He handed Ino a sheet of paper with the addresses.

"_These_ are _missions_?" Seishou said, looking surprised. "I could've done these in my first year at the academy! You have to be joking, tou-san!"

"No, I'm not. You start with D-rank missions, and as you move up the ranks you go higher. Don't complain about it or I'll give you the easiest missions." Naruto said, Seishou was now caught between a two way glare (Torai on one side, Lian on the other.).

So, that's how they ended up getting peed on, getting poison ivy, and getting really muddy. Each of them reached their homes that night only to be annoyed, ticked off, ext.

"Lian, how in the world did you get so messy, and stop scratching the poison ivy, you'll make it worse." Tenten said, her motherly instincts taking over and causing her to worry about her daughter's well-being.

"I don't care if it'll make it worse, it itches like hell!" Lian said, already having been sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. She took her left hand away from her mother (who was holding it by the wrist) and started scratching her right arm.

"Lian, you shouldn't talk like that, you're still ten." She was scolded, and then her hand was grabbed again. "If you keep scratching I'll have to put oven mits on your hands so you won't even be able to itch."

Never had it been so hard to resist glaring, and it just _had_ to be right then that Tadatori returned from training with their father. "Woah, what happened to you?"

"Shut up."

"You look like you've been dragged through the Inuzuka's back yard backwards."

"I said shut up."

"Whatever."

Her mother had briefly refocused her attention on making sure they didn't start fighting, so Lian started scratching again. "That's it, I'm going to have to use my oven mitts, but take a bath first."

That time she did glare, but it wasn't caught, as she walked to the bathroom to take a bubble bath. (Yes, a bubble bath. She _is_ still ten.)

"I hate this..." Seishou already had oven mitts on her hands and was cleaned up pretty well, though her hair was still a mess and was being brushed by her mother.

"Don't complain, it could've been worse, you know." Naruto said, he'd just arrived home and was eating some chicken-flavored ramen.

"How could it – Ouch! – be worse?" Seishou jumped when Hinata yanked at a particularly big knot in her hair.

"You could've had to take dogs for a walk and be led into a trap-filled area..." Naruto had a flashback to when he'd just become a Genin and visibly shivered.

"I'd have rather been in that situation than with – Ouch! Don't pull so hard! – oven mitts on my hands and kaa-san practically tearing my hair out."

Torai had just arrived home and was being stared at by all of the other kids who lived there. He just stared back, but they still kept staring. Eventually he squeezed his way through the miniature crowd and got to the bathroom to start cleaning himself off.

* * *

Hahaha, poor Seishou. My mom tries to do that to me all the time, which is why I leave for school about an hour early so she won't come home from work and decided that I look completely crappy and need to redo everything... Gah. At least I get some time to listen to music in my school's multi-purpose room where we're stored until 7:40 and let to go to our lockers.

Poor Torai, also, he was stared at, which is pretty much the Uchiha's way of ridicule.

Well, that's it for this chapter, make sure to watch for the next one!

Sayonara!


	4. Princess Komadori and Kagegakure?

Okay, this update is (hopefully) fast, so bear with me. Zippidy-doo-da, zippidy-ay... My, oh my, what a horrible/boring/annoying day. Blah blah blah... Okay, I'll actually start now.

_Shang - Yes, there wasn't much action, but over this mission and once the Chuunin Exam starts there'll be quite a bit. And it'll be fun for me typing the Chuunin Exam since it's not going to be in Konoha, so I have to get my creative side going._

_And, yes, I'd love to be in the C2! That'd be awesome._

**Begun:** 7:07PM 11/09/05

**Finished: **11:30AM 11/12/05

* * *

It was three days later when they found themselves back in the missions office to get their eighth mission, which Ino had said would be a C-ranked one. So Torai, Lian, and Seishou each stood there with an indifferent, scowling, or excited face respectively.

While all of the people who generally decided the missions sat there, Ino explained what the mission would most likely be like for her students. "Okay, you three. Since this is a C-ranked mission we will probably be taking somebody back to their home village. There is a very small chance that there will be any major fights but you all remember the defense formations I taught you, right?"

"Hai." All three of them replied, they'd quickly learned if they didn't reply they'd be yelled at.

"Okay, are all of you ready? Do you have all your gear and such?"

"Hai."

"Hokage-sama, we're ready for the mission." Ino said, finally turning towards the table.

Naruto nodded and looked at the yellow-colored scroll (if you remember correctly, the D-rank scroll was green, C-rank was yellow, and the A- and B-ranked was red.) "The first mission on this list is leading the Wind country's leader's daughter back to the country's main ninja village, which is obviously Sunagakure. You know, you might meet up with my old friend there, he's now the Kazekage. Last I heard he had at least one kid who would probably be your guys' age."

"Okay, where's the client?" Torai said, he was sort of standing in the back with his arms crossed, as if he was too good for the mission or something. Ah, the greatness of the arrogance of the Uchiha.

They heard the room's side door slide open, a very preppy-sounding girls voice coming from the direction. "You expect me to be guided to Sunagakure by some kids who are practically four years younger than me? And I bet that little white-eyed freak is younger than the other two! How can you do this, I'm a _princess_ for Kami-sama's sake!"

"Komadori-hime, please calm down. They'll have a **Junin** with them at all times, you don't have to worry, you'll be completely safe." Naruto said, with his eyes in the horse shoe shape and a sweat drop on the back of his head, both of his hands up in the air beside his head like he'd been caught for doing something.

"I don't give a damn if they had a squad of ANBU with them, I'm not walking around with a group of inexperienced brats!" By that time the Hyuuga and Uchiha of the group were trying to not let their pride take over and attack the girl, while Seishou was ready to explode for being called a brat.

"Look, Komadori-_hime_... It's either us or one Chuunin, since practically everybody else is out on a mission already." Lian said, you could easily see her eyebrow twitching as she spoke.

The blonde-haired girl nodded, and glared at them with her light green eyes (which reminded Naruto of a certain red-head) before saying. "Okay, you better not mess up though, my father could call war on this country if he wanted to, so I'd keep your complaining traps shut." She lifted up her large pack and shoved it into Torai's arms. "You're carrying that."

So the group of five made it to the village gates where they got into position. "Okay, we're going to do formation number 3, Lian, you're in front keeping watch for anything, Torai and Seishou, you're at the sides, and I'll be in the rear. Komadori-hime, you'll be in the middle for protection."

"Hai, hai..." She waved her hand at them while they got into position, though it didn't really look like it since the three Genin were trying to keep as much distance between them and the princess as possible.

And so they set off, without much for problems for the first two hours or so, except for when Seishou started throwing pebbles she found on the ground at the back of Lian's head only to have her catch them because of the Byakugan and then they started trading insults until Torai and Komadori told them to shut up.

"Can we stop to rest now...? My feet are killing me." Komadori complained, whining like she was younger than Lian.

"Of course they are, you're the one who decided to wear high-heels on a long walk." Lian said, sending a glare through the back of her head at Komadori.

Komadori frowned and said, "Well, _excuse me_, little miss tomboy. It's not my fault I have a fashion sense and you're in a complete lack of one."

At that Lian turned around looking royally ticked off. "Okay, look. The half-way point is just about thirty minutes ahead. If you can shut the hell up for those mere thirty minutes you'll have made my day. So keep your overlarge mouth shut and give our ears a rest!" She was just blinked at by the other four in the group as she turned around and continued walking along.

The thirty minutes passed without any talking from anybody, while Lian still looked huffed up in the lead of the group. "Okay, we're here."

"Everybody start setting up camp." Ino said, taking her pack off of her shoulders and setting it on the ground, grabbing a rolled up tent and the other supplies to set up the tent out of her backpack.

Seishou had an exasperated look on her face while Lian and Torai just followed orders like they were _supposed_ to and were setting up two different tents. But you wouldn't expect any of Naruto's offspring to follow the rules _all_ the time, would you? "Ino-sensei! Why are we setting up camp so early! If we kept going we'd reach Sunagakure before the sun even fully set!"

"We're supposed to keep the client happy, bakamono." Lian said, having already finished setting up the tent during Seishou's mini-rant, so had Torai.

"Shut up, akachan!"

Lian was about to retort when Ino cut in. "Both of you don't fight. We're only stopping early because Komadori-hime is getting tired and to keep her satisfied we have to do almost everything she wants." Ino finished setting up the largest tent of the three they'd set up.

"Thank you for setting up my tent Ino-san. I'll be resting now." Komadori said, a satisfied smirk on her face because she knew the information that they had to do practically anything she wanted was ticking the young Uzumaki off and was already getting on the other two's nerves.

Ino just sighed and shook her head as soon as Komadori had entered the tent. "Okay, you guys can get some rest for the next four hours or so before we begin the night watches. Your guys' tent is the second largest one and I'll be in the smallest one."

"W-w-w-what! I-I'm n-n-not sleeping i-in the s-s-s-same t-tent a-a-as T-t-to... Um... a g-guy." Seishou stammered, unconsciously poking her index fingers together and blushing, looking down at her feet which seemed to have suddenly become interesting.

She was receiving weird looks from both Torai and Lian, though Ino was just smiling. "You're going to have to get used to it, Seishou. Once you become a Chuunin you might go on group missions where you have to be the only girl in the whole group." _She's exactly like Hinata when it comes to being with the guy she likes. Hopefully she won't start fainting around him like Hinata used to, that sure would be troublesome. ... Jeez, I'm even starting to talk like Shikamaru, why the heck did I marry him!_

"R-r-really?" Seishou stammered before shaking a little bit and getting her composure back. "Eh, whatever! Like I give a damn." She stormed off into the tent, only to scream as soon as Torai walked in.

"Crap, since when was she so girly?" Lian said, looking from their tent to their sensei with a look like; Oo.

Everybody had gathered around a campfire that they'd made and were eating random meals that they'd each brought along. Seishou was eating some miso ramen that she'd stored in a thermos, Torai had some rice dumplings, Lian had regular rice balls wrapped in seaweed and that had a plum in the middle. Komadori was eating fish that they'd been made to catch and cook while ino was eating a spare fish that she hadn't wanted (because it'd been too small, even though it was the same size as the others.).

"So, any volunteers for the first watch?" Ino asked, in between bites of fish.

Nobody raised their hands, they pretended to be preoccupied with eating their food, or studying their generic Shinobi sandals, or both. "It's from nine to midnight..." Still nobody raised their hands. "I'll take the first watch. Torai, you take the second watch from midnight to three, and Lian and Seishou will take the third watch from three to six."

"There's no hell of a way you're going to get me on watch duty with that akachan." Seishou said while slurping up her ramen rudely, purposely making the end of one noodle flick up and hit Lian in the face.

"And there's no way that I'm being on watch with bakamono here." Lian said, wiping the soup that had been flicked onto her face off and flicking it back onto Seishou.

"Okay, then." Ino said, sighing. _These kids are too difficult. Worse than Shikamaru._ "I still have the first watch, Torai and Seishou have the second, and Lian, you have the third..." When Torai opened up his mouth to complain Ino continued. "... and no more complaints."

Everybody finished up their food within the next ten minutes, right afterwards going to get some sleep before their watch, or just for the whole night (in Komadori's case). Ino sighed and sat down on one of the logs they'd been using for a bench and stared at the dwindling fire.

Three hours later Torai and Seishou were sitting on the same bench, though not necessarily doing the same thing. Torai was staring at the glowing ashes that used to be the fire, and Seishou was staring at Torai with hearts in her eyes, though every time he'd look over she'd look away blushing.

There was some rustling in the bushes behind them and Torai quickly stood up and spun around, though by the time he was concentrating enough the rustling was gone. "Torai-kun? What is it?" Seishou said, turning her head to look at the bushes without even looking bothered.

"Don't be so relaxed, we don't know who or what could be out there." He snapped, sitting back down, practically glaring holes in the ground. "For all we know we could be being watched by an A-rank criminal right now."

"Don't be so silly." Seishou said, laughing a bit with her eyes closed. When she opened them back up it was still pitch black. Blinking a few times she asked, "Torai-kun, did it just get darker?"

An unrecognizable voice came out of the darkness, it was a woman's voice. "You're the one being silly, little girl. Not even bothering to pay attention to your basic ninja-know-how." There was the sound of mother-like tutting.

"Who the hell are you!" Seishou yelled, standing up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she heard somebody calling her name, but she ignored it for then.

There was some dry laughing. "It is of no concern for you, girl. You don't need to know the name of your killer." The voice in the back of her mind was getting louder now, so familiar, but she still didn't recognize it.

"You won't be killing me, Torai is there, and I know that Ino-sensei and Lian aren't far away!" Seishou was really feeling bad now, there was an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was going to throw up.

"I killed them all already. Now, would you rather be sliced in half horizontally or vertically?" You could practically hear the sadism in the voice. Now there were two, or maybe three, voices calling her name... She took out a kunai, just in case.

"No... No. No. _No._NO!" After the last no she was hardly slapped across the face. The darkness seemed to clear and she saw Torai, Ino, Komadori, and even Lian (who had been the one who slapped her).

"You should've listened when he told you to not be so relaxed. There is a strong ninja watching us, and from the type of genjutsu he used he is, or used to be, part of the interrogation and torture division of the Kagegakure ANBU." Lian said, trying not to break into a smirk because of 1) she got to slap Seishou, and 2) the fact that Seishou didn't notice it was genjutsu.

"Kagegakure is a new ninja village, isn't it?" Komadori said, trying to look clueless, though they knew she was hiding something.

"Yes, it's a relatively new village, within the last five years, actually. What do you know about it that you're not letting on?" Ino said, looking curiously at Komadori.

"I don't know anything." Komadori snapped back quickly. "Nothing at all, I've just heard about it from my father when he had meetings with the Kazekage and other leaders."

"Okay..." Ino said, still not believing her at all. "We're all going to have to stay up now, since we don't know if they're still around or if there are more of them."

They sat there for about a minute before Seishou asked a question. "Why are the Kage Ninja here, anyway?"

"That's what I'm trying to think about. They've had no rivalry with the wind country or Sunagakure as far as I know." Ino glanced at Komadori at that part, she was biting her long, manicured nails. "Though they have been rivals of Konoha since the start, since the Kazekage (A/N: That sounds sorta strange...) is actually one of the former sound-nin's from when I was a kid, I think she fought when they were taking Sasuke to the sound village back then, though she's physically handicapped because of the fight she had against Shikamaru from after Temari came to help out... She's a paraplegic now, though it doesn't impede her attacks one bit."

"Tayuya..." Torai said, sighing. "Her name was Tayuya. Tou-san used to always talk about it for bedtime stories when I was a little kid. There was Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon and Ukon, and Kimimarou."

"Your dad told you BEDTIME stories about that! It's supposed to be the worst mission anybody lower than Jouninrank has ever been on." Seishou said, staring at Torai, this time in amazement more than love. "How could your father tell you bedtime stories about that."

"He only knows what people have told him, because he was trapped in a round crate the whole time with an advanced sealing technique that I'm not supposed to tell anybody about why." Torai explained.

"You're no fun, Torai-kun." Seishou said, pouting childishly.

Lian sighed from exasperation and said, "Don't pout like that, you look younger than I really am."

With that she received a rather strange mix between a pout and a glare from Seishou, since she hadn't stopped pouting yet. Before she could actually say something to retort to Lian's statement Ino cut in. "Since we have to stay up anyway we should pack up and go. Lian, Torai, take down the smaller two tents, Seishou, help me with Komadori-hime's tent."

While they were packing up the tents Komadori was fidgeting and looking around like a paranoid person, which all four of the ninja noticed. They finished packing up and got into the original formation, though a little closer (though they couldn't help it since Komadori was trying to stick as close to them as she could).

The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan, causing the dark colors of the night to turn to various shades of blue, along with the 360 degree vision. "Lian will keep watch for ninja, but always keep on your guard, you never know what'll happen."

They walked along the path, Lian leading the way in the dark and quietly warning them if there was a tree root or a tree branch. From behind her to her left Torai said, "I sense a strong chakra coming from somewhere near, it's hard to identify the exact location or exact power."

Nobody heard his last two words, because they were all enveloped in the same darkness that Torai and Seishou had been in earlier, though it made them faint almost immediately. Ino had dispelled the illusion quickly and dispelled it off of Komadori, but when she concentrated on her surroundings all of the Genin were gone.

Lian blinked her eyes open only to close them again because of all of the bright light reflecting off of the white. _What the hell? A hospital?_ She looked down at herself and realized that somebody had removed her ninja gear, including all of her hidden weapons, even the miniature scrolls she hid in both of her hair buns were missing.

Eventually deciding to look at her other surroundings because her eyes had become partially adjusted to the light she found that Torai and Seishou were also in the room laying on hospital beds like hers. "Oi, Seishou!"

"Awah?" Seishou blinked and shielded her eyes from the light.

"Do you have any clue how we got here? Do you remember anything after the darkness before here?"

"I think so..." She said, still using her right arm to shield her eyes from the track lighting above them. "I didn't see anything but I think I heard somebody say something with the words 'great', 'kids', 'trap', and 'hime' in it."

"Okay, we need to wake up Torai and see if he knows anything." Lian said, hopping out of her bed and finding that the white tile floor was excruciatingly cold on her bare feet. Ignoring the cold ground she walked over and started shaking him violently, only to have her hand swiped away and for him to roll over and put the pillow over his head.

"Jeez, you're such an amature at this sort of thing. I have to wake my father up all the time..." Seishou cracked her fingers and walked over to his bed, positioning herself for a kick she yelled. "_Wake up you fucking lazy ass!_" afterwards kicking the bed as hard as she could, causing it to roll into the side wall, waking Torai up.

"What is it?" He said, glaring at the two for a little before realizing it was bright and covering his eyes. "Why the heck is it so bright, too... And why are all of my weapons gone?"

"We were apparently kidnapped by somebody and brought here. Do you remember anything after we were knocked out by that darkness-thing?" Seishou said, explaining the situation quickly to Torai.

Torai rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light and then looked like he was trying to remember something. "I remember a city, going through it quickly. We were brought into a large building then I can't remember anything after that."

Lian reached up her hand and started rubbing her forehead to feel that her forehead protector wasn't there. At least tou-san had gotten rid of the whole branch house, main house crap, and the cursed seal like he had...

"Let me try using my Byakugan..." Lian preformed the handseals and just when the veins were starting to appear in the side of her head she dropped to her knees with her eyes clenched shut holding the sides of her head.

While both of her teammates were looking on in horror a group of three nurses came in through a door that hadn't been noticed because it practically melted into the wall painted white like the rest of the room. Lian was picked up and put in her bed and the nurse preformed a few unfamiliar handseals and placed her hand on Lian's forehead, and the screaming that she'd started quieted down to just some wimpering as her breathing started slowing down, signaling that she was asleep.

When the nurses were about to leave Torai said, "What the hell just happened?"

The tallest of the nurses, a red head, turned around and answered. "Oh, your little friend has headaches like that all the time. No need to worry, she'll be fine when she wakes up."

Almost leaving agian Seishou decided to speak up. "Where are our forehead protectors, and our ninja gear! Where the fuck are we!"

"Forehead protectors and ninja gear? Oh, you kids must've been playing ninja when you fell off that tree and hit your heads. I guess that's why you can't remember where you are, don't worry, it'll all be explained later. I hope your friend's headaches will bet better by then, she probably got the worst head injury if headaches like that keep happening." The nurse finally left the room, closing the door. They heard the click of a lock from the other side.

"Damn." Torai said, really wanting to punch something (preferably one of his siblings in his opinion) right then and there. Seishou was just looking at him worriedly. He took a breath and continued, giving some instructions to his conscious teammate. "Okay, try concentrating a little bit of chakra to your fingertips, only a little."

They both did what he had said, causing Seishou to yelp and begin rubbing the fingers on her right hand. "It felt like a pin pricked me."

"Yeah, same here." Torai said, a grim look came across his face. "They shut down our chakra systems somehow, we can't focus or use chakra at all. For all we know, they're just going to pretend we've lived wherever we are right now for our whole lives as normal kids, not ninjas, and they probably have some way of causing us to only remember that..."

Seishou had a horrified look on her face, and looked down at her trembling hands. "No... W-we haven't e-e-even been t-to the Ch-ch-Chuunin exam y-yet! W-we have t-t-to get o-out!" She was practically going hysterical.

Suddenly she jumped out of her bed and rammed the door as hard as she could, throwing her small self against the door again and again, hoping it'd give way. "Seishou, chotto matte." He said, hoping she'd stop to just listen to what he was thinking. Before she stopped she rammed the door one more time and fainted.

_They didn't just shut down our chakra systems, they drained our chakra also. How else would she have fainted so easily..._ The same nurses came in again and put Seishou in her bed, leaving before any questions could be asked.

Torai stared at his unconscious teammates, what the hell had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Ooooh, this is getting interesting, isn't it. -pokes readers- I know you think so. This chapter was about a thousand and five hundred words longer than the other chapters, I hope that entertains you! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

_chotto matte – wait a second_


End file.
